


Never Go Through A Winchester's Phone

by Hades_the_Blingking



Series: If Lucifer Was My Boyfriend [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean has seen Too Much, Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Lucifer still wants a bone wind chime, M/M, Master/Slave Roleplay, Sam still gets blood fever, Spanking, Stripping, The Continuing Sasshole Saga, Throne Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Yes it's THAT dinner scene, i guess, just a lot of kinky shit ok, pranks gone wrong, problematic fav Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking
Summary: Series SummaryA collection of scenarios from Supernatural in a canon divergence where Lucifer stayed out the Cage and is Sam's boyfriend. Oh the fun and games to be had. They're in no particular order. Written in 3rd person. n.nThis WorkClaire decides to have a bit of cheeky fun when she finds a contact with an odd name on Sam Winchester's phone. She could never have predicted its outcome, and now Sam has to make good on a very bold deal with the Devil (not that he minds).





	1. What's For Dinner? Second Hand Embarrassment.

It was just there. Lying on the couch.  
Claire shot a look towards the kitchen where both Winchesters seemed to take a strange delight in helping Jody prepare food. Well, there couldn’t be any harm in it…Claire snatched up the phone and headed up to her room. It was Dean’s or Sam’s, so it might have some useful hunter contacts, or notes, anything to help her new mission in life. And it had infinite possibilities to prank the brothers. She’d give it back. Or just leave it on the couch for whichever one to find. They’d never notice.

It took her a few tries, but she got the lock cracked. The background picture was of a guy laughing, a strange blonde dude she’d never seen before. Whatever Sam or Dean had said before the picture had been taken must have been hilarious, so she assumed this was Dean’s phone. He at least tried to be funny, whereas…well, she hadn’t really had much alone time with Sam, but he seemed the serious brother. Then again, when she tapped into the messages, the only ones on the screen were from Dean. Hmm. She didn’t know Sam as well, so it did feel a little more weird going through his phone rather than Dean’s, but hey, she wasn’t gonna read any messages. Just look for anything useful on hunting. And maybe change his autocorrect to stupid, inappropriate things. Claire grinned at the mental image of what Sam’s stoic face might look like when ‘no’ turned out to be ‘cool shit, my dude, hit me up’ or ‘yes’ came out as ‘fuck her right in the pussy’ and pressed on contacts. There weren’t a great deal, but she jotted down Castiel’s number, checked to make sure Dean’s number was still valid, then…a little above Dean’s name, another name made Claire frown in surprise. What the fuck? All it said was ’Daddy’. As far as she knew, the Winchesters didn’t have any living parents. Which meant that this was more juicy than an orange. Ohoho, she really had to find out who this ‘Daddy’ was, just to see the look on Sam’s face when she brought it up.  
“Sam you kinky nerd.” Claire’s grin widened at the thought of prim and proper Sam deciding to call _anyone_ Daddy in his contact list. This would make a much better prank than autocorrect. So she pressed the contact and brought up the message screen. Hmm. Claire smiled and tapped her lip, then turned to the keypad with barely contained giggles.

'Sam':Hey. I’m bored at a friend’s place. Wanna come over? ;)

If the guy couldn’t or didn’t respond, she’d just look through some of Sam’s messages to get the dirt. Come _on_ this was the most scandalous thing since she’d found out about Alex’s cabin fuckfest plans with Henry, which she _so totally_ was gonna bring up at the first opportunity. What could she say? She liked stirring up the pot a bit.  
The phone dinged, and Claire snatched it up so fast she almost dropped it again.

Daddy: Just finishing some experiments, my pet. I’ll come over soon.

Jackpot. Claire sniggered with glee. Sounded like this dweeb was a science nerd who called Sam pet and the pair probably had some pathetic, imagined kinky sex life between them. Sad really, which would make the prank just that bit better. She was just about to tap in a reply when the phone dinged again.

Daddy: I can fuck you over the table in front of everyone if you want. I know how much you like being watched.

Claire let out a cackle of surprise and glee before she could stop herself, and covered her mouth, eyes wide, before someone else in the house heard uncharacteristic enjoyment from her room and decided to see what it was all about. _Jesus._ These two probably had a great phone sex life, but c’mon, Dean was the shameless one, not Sam. He probably _wished_ he could be…the thought of the big hunter being bent over the table by some frickin science dweeb was far too much, and Claire sniggered into her hand again.

'Sam': Can’t wait. See you when you get here!

She tapped out her address and with her mischief managed, Claire deleted the texts, snuck back downstairs and dropped the phone back on the couch where she found it. Oh this was going to be an interesting evening.  
Claire had absolutely no idea.

 

Half an hour later, and everything was even more perfect than she’d planned. Alex had opened up the perfect opportunity for Claire to stab her with the cabin situation, and boy had she taken the bait. Alex’s perfect, shocked face was more than enough compensation for all the jibes about hunting.  
“W-we’re not…” The brunette stammered and Claire noted that demure little Sammy looked down with awkwardness. Haha, like he’d _ever_ get fucked over a table by someone he called ‘Daddy’. What a joke. “You’re completely insane.”  
“You might wanna clear your G-Chats before you commit to that.” Claire had been proud of just how easy she’d found it to hack into Alex’s accounts. See, she could be a hunter just fine.  
“This, uh, seems like family business.” Darling Sammy couldn’t take the heat, huh? Well his ‘Daddy’ was turning up sometime soon, and Claire could not wait to see him turn 50 shades of pink in the cheeks.  
Jody smacked the table with a towel and glared at both men. “Sit! Stay.”  
Oohoohoo, this was gonna be good! Claire tittered to herself, with such wicked delight that it would be hard for anyone to believe her father had been chosen for Angel Service.

“Um, Alex, anything you wanna say?” Jody cleared her throat and put on a good ‘responsible mom’ face.  
“Nope.” Alex glared at her food and Claire was pretty sure this was what Heaven would feel like when Castiel, wearing her dad’s face, took her when she finally died of glee.  
“Uh, well, I – I – I may have…I have definitely seen birth control pills in your backpack.” Jody managed out and Alex’s face was the most beautiful thing Claire had ever seen. Shock and horror.  
“Oh, we’re going there.” Sam pretty much gasped and eyeballed his plate as though it would save him. Don’t worry, _pet_ , you’ll get your turn, Claire grinned as Dean seemed to tune in with interest. See?  
“Oh my God!” Alex protested and Claire just laughed at her horror. This was gold, every moment.  
“Hey, if we can’t talk about it, we should be doing it, right?” Jody looked across at the two hunters for support, but Sam looked like a moose caught in headlights, and Dean pretended not to have heard due to Sam’s shoulders blocking the soundwaves.  
“What?” Dean at least looked less panicked than Sam. Claire wondered if he knew about his little brother’s ‘Daddy’ situation, or whether this was going to be even more fun than she originally intended. Jody looked at them both helplessly, then turned back to Alex.

“Ok, I am not gonna tell you that you are too young to be having sex. Or you.” Jody pointed across at Claire.  
“Who’s she gonna have sex with?” Alex snorted, and Claire wondered whether she should go into some of the details she’d discovered in her adopted sister’s chats. “She doesn’t talk to anybody.”  
“Hey.” Jody intervened, but still looked so deliciously awkward. “Um, what I will tell you is that birth control pills are useless against STDs. Whoever you are with needs to suit up, every time. Always. No pulling up the drawbridge early.”  
“Ugh, I get it!” Alex looked scandalized and Claire couldn’t help a giggle, and although Sam looked as though he’d rather be in Hell than here (Claire had absolutely no idea how true that was), Dean just pulled a ‘fair enough’ face.  
“And don’t expect the guy, as much as I love Henry, to always show up packing. Am I right?” Jody looked across at the two men, and Claire felt as though the was the absolute perfect moment to make the conversation even more interesting. Sam stabbed a piece of chicken, while Dean looked blank.  
“Yeah, Sam, does ‘Daddy’ always show up packing?” Claire grinned with utter malicious intent, and was rewarded as Sam choked. Not like a little hitch, like a full-on coughing fit with Dean as back-smacking aide. Oooh, this was gonna be so much fun.  
“What?” Sam managed out with a weak voice as both Alex and Jody’s eyes just about bugged between him and her.  
“Y’know, the one on your phone.” Claire grinned and took a smug bite of chicken. “Saw him in your contacts and got curious.”

Sam’s face dropped in horror. Not quite shock, but actual fear.  
“You call him Daddy now?” Dean threw a hand up and rolled his eyes.  
“Oh God, you didn’t text him did you?” Sam ignored Dean’s question with a hoarse voice and it just made Claire’s grin even wider. Jody looked like she either wanted to smack Claire or vanish into a hole in the ground and Alex’s eyebrows had hit her hairline.  
“Yeah, he’s coming over actually.” Claire smirked and the Winchester’s faces were priceless. Sam ripped out his phone as Dean drew a hand over his face.  
“Sam, it’s ok.” Jody shot Claire a pointed look which meant she was going to get yelled at later, but the utter panic from Sam was worth everything. “It’ll be cool to meet your…boyfriend.”  
“Oh, no, no, you do _not_ want to meet Sam’s boyfriend.” Dean interrupted, jaw tense with what Claire could only describe as nerves.  
“What, he’s not like, a vampire or something?” Alex piped up, and looked more confused at their panic than anything. Sam gave an sardonic little laugh out of panic than anything else, and although Claire was lapping this up, it seemed their reaction was a bit much. She’d expected some blushing and stammering, but not a battle stations kind of deal.

“Ok, Jody, you need to take Alex and – “ Dean’s sentence was cut off as the house rumbled. Claire’s plate clattered against the cutlery as the table trembled and she tried to recall the earthquake drill, but seemed fixed on the spot. A high-pitched whine, like tinnitus, rang through the air, so shrill and loud that everyone except Sam covered their ears. Jody yelled something, then there was a burst of glass as the windows exploded outwards and the glasses shattered. 

The movement and sound snapped off as suddenly as it had come. The only warning Claire had was Sam’s eyes fixed behind her, and then a violent hand clenched into her hair and yanked her head back. She found herself beneath the glare of two cold blue eyes – the same man who had been laughing on Sam’s phone. But he was far from laughing now. Usually she would struggle and kick and bite till the last, but there was an ancient kind of dread about this man, a presence that had every primal instinct freeze in horror and fear. She couldn’t move, couldn’t help how her heart screamed in panic.  
“I don’t appreciate being bothered by a pathetic little girl.” He growled. Jody’s features hardened and she went to move, but Sam threw out a long arm and caught her shoulder.  
“Just stay put, you too.” He gave Claire a meaningful look. “Lucifer please, let her go.”  
“ _Lucifer?_ ” Jody breathed, and a ball of fear sank straight down Claire’s chest. What?? The Devil didn’t exist did he? Then again, angels existed so…but _Sam?_ What the fuck?? The fingers in her hair didn’t budge, but Claire followed Sam’s instructions and stayed still.  
“Why?” That cold voice snapped. “She’s a brat of a human. I should rip out her bones to make a wind chime.”

Sam shot her a weary look, as though he thought she might slightly deserve that, and it was at this moment Claire realized her life might depend on what Sam said next.  
The younger Winchester rose and walked slow around the table, eyes fixed on…well, Satan, she guessed, but still couldn’t quite believe.  
“You let her go and I’ll make it up to you.” Sam’s voice was soft, and he splayed his fingers with a strange kind of gentleness on the table corner. The grip in Claire’s hair didn’t relax, and her eyes had begun to water, but the blonde man’s face arranged itself into a kind of offhand curiosity, as though they were talking about the weather or something instead of murder.  
“How?” The guy who was apparently Lucifer smirked and yanked her hair for good measure, and an inadvertent noise of pain pushed up her throat. But his eyes never left Sam’s, and Sam didn’t even look at her. There was a kind of tension that crackled between the pair of them, as though it would take one wrong word or action and there’d either be a bloodbath or Sam bent across the table as promised. Sam sent a jaunty little smirk back, and didn’t even seem to notice Claire’s pain.  
“Whatever you want. You can do whatever you want with me.” His whole body language had changed too – instead of the gentle, awkward, serious guy, Sam had relaxed into a casual stance with lazy eyes and a smooth as fuck tone, as though he knew he could get away with pretty much anything here.  
“Now that’s not an offer I get very often.” Lucifer lilted, as Jody seemed to be having a silent eye-conversation with Dean about what the fuck was going on. The fingers in her hair loosened, but Claire didn’t dare move and break this thin ice everyone but Sam seemed to be standing on.

Lucifer moved over to the younger Winchester, who looked him over as though he wanted to rip his clothes off there an then. Ew, Claire had wanted to embarrass Sam, not get an actual show.  
“I want you on my throne, in front of my demons. You will do _everything_ that I want.” Woow. Lucifer seemed to have zero percent shame. He moved away from her and ran a finger down Sam’s chest. Seriously, Sam needed to get some kink therapy, because the Devil was one kink that should be shamed. Now it was Dean’s turn to look as though he either wanted to punch something or be devoured by the ground. That probably wasn’t something you wanted to hear about your little brother.  
“Done.” Sam smirked and looked down, then shot Satan possibly the cutest eyes in the entire world. “Fix the glass?”

Claire hadn’t even noticed the chill in the air, or the sting of a few cuts she’d got as her glass had exploded. The Devil’s aura just consumed everything but fear and the desire to be subservient, and she had no idea how Sam held his own against him.  
“Persuade me.” Lucifer leaned in, eyes chips of ice, hand spread loose over Sam’s chest. Dean rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but the pair, as though he’d seen this one too many times before and didn’t want it again. Claire felt as though it was kind of like watching a car crash – she didn’t want to watch it, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to look away as Sam closed the distance between them and caught Lucifer’s lips. Wow that man could kiss – went straight for the tonsils, apparently. These two devoured each other’s lips with a kind of greed that Claire had never seen before, and certainly had never _ever_ thought nerdy Sam was capable of. Wow, now _she_ was the awkward one as Satan gripped his hand into Sam’s ass, which brought out a sound from the hunter that made the cold room temperature go up about ten degrees, and pushed him back against the wall. The glass flew back into place, both in the windows and drinking vessels, and the pair broke apart.  
“I’ll be around to collect, Sammy.” The older man murmured, and then Sam was left, legs half bent and splayed, up against the wall with a flush in his cheeks and a hard-on that would be obvious to a blind man. Yikes. Claire realized her mouth was half-open, like Jody and Alex.

“Well, you wanted to meet my boyfriend.” Sam sighed, and his posture immediately dropped back into the usual kinda awkward, large dude. In the silence, he made his way back into his seat beside Dean, adjusted his jeans and kinda looked at his plate.  
“Was that _Satan?_ ” Jody finally managed out, eyes wider than saucers. “Like _the_ …Satan?”  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded, and took a bite of food but didn’t elaborate on why the fuck he was dating Satan.  
“Why?” Claire managed out, and Dean looked disgruntled, as though he’d had this conversation with his brother a million times.  
“I need him, he needs me.” Sam shrugged, and wiped what was probably the Devil’s saliva off the side of his chin. “He’s good to me, don’t worry, but I’m usually the only one. You’re lucky I managed to get you off the hook, but I suppose that’ll teach you to text random people on a hunter’s phone.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect it to be the Devil!” Claire protested and wondered just how much Sam had (literally) put his ass on the line for her.  
“Sam, I don’t suppose I need to tell you that a relationship with the Devil might not be a healthy one?” Jody tried and Dean rolled his eyes beside his brother.  
“Yeah, cause he’s the poster-boy for healthy relationships.” The older hunter sighed. “What, first the cat-monster lady, the werewolf, the demon…”  
“Hey, we thought the werewolf was cured when I slept with her.” Sam protested, and Claire felt like this evening had been full of way too much information she did not need. Then again, it had all kinda been her fault. Both Alex and Jody had gone back to catching flies with their mouths. 

“Ok, you two.” Jody recovered and motioned at both her and Alex. “You do not take relationship advice from these guys.”  
“Yeah, you can’t say anything about my relationship when he’s dating…” Alex made a helpless motion, and earned a glare from the Sherriff.  
“Hey, when you’re a hunter things like this happen.” Sam pointed at Alex with a fork. “You kill a load of monsters, stop an Apocalypse or two and sometimes end up dating Lucifer. It’s a crazy life.”  
“Claire, if you end up with – “  
“I’m not gonna date Satan!” Claire cut off Jody with an exasperated look, and now Alex got a go at the disbelieving laugh.  
“You’d better not, because I will fight you, and believe me, you do not want to fight me.” Sam picked up his plate and looked over at the kitchen. For a fleeting second, it hit Claire that both Dean and Sam were highly trained killers and could probably murder everyone in the room if they wanted to. “Anyone for more mashed potato?”  
The younger Winchester asked as if he hadn’t just had his tongue down Satan’s throat.

Jody just picked up her wine glass and downed it in three quick gulps and Claire really wondered what in all fuck the Winchesters had been through that made everything that had happened tonight semi-normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was just too good for me to leave alone ay ;) Funnily enough, this one was meant to be the first one in the series! I wrote this chapter before all the other parts, then didn't write the rest till recently lol. You'll find out why Sam's so blase about a public makeout session in the next chpaters :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed the start of this - I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter, your comments always make my day!! ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can [check out my novel](https://www.kobo.com/nz/en/ebook/tea-in-the-outback) or [shout me a drink!](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=TT3Q6W95QFSM2) ^.^


	2. Throne Shenanigans

“So Castiel called Raphael a bitch and now Raphael won’t talk to him but Gabriel promoted him to Heaven’s Commander or something as a reward?” Sam grinned across from the shotgun seat at Dean as they made their way back from what had to be the armpit of the motel world toward bunker sweet bunker. “What is this, the Kardashians?”  
“Dude, you keep up with the Kardashians?” Dean raised an Eyebrow of Judgement and Sam shot him a very done look.  
“No I – “  
“Oh no, no, you don’t have to be all ashamed with me Sammy.” Dean smirked shit, and Sam wondered how cataclysmic a return of the Prank Wars might get if he wanted petty revenge.  
“What I _meant_ was that Heaven sounds like a Highschool cafeteria right now.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes and Dean still looked annoyingly victorious.  
“Yeah, well let’s hope nobody gets sauce on Michael-Sharpe’s shirt huh?” His brother raised his eyebrows, which Sam raised in incredulousness right back and gaped at Dean in the most sassy way possible.  
“Dude, you watch High School Musical?”  
“No – I – that wasn’t – “ Dean stammered for a moment, and glared across at him, having been tricked into revealing this Terrible Weakness. “Wait, _you’d_ have to have seen it as well to know that!”  
Shit.

“As fascinating as this conversation sounds, boys…” Both hunters got probably not the fright of their lives when Satan leaned forward from the back seat, but it might make the top 20. “Time to pay up, Sam.”  
Saved from High School Musical confessions by Lucifer. He’d take that. Sam smirked and shot a flirty little look across at his sexy blonde as Dean gave a long-enduring sigh.  
“I guess I’ll be seeing you in a while Dean.” Sam grinned, curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Lucifer’s neck. He hummed in contentment at the warmth and rough texture of the archangel’s stubble as Sam kissed him.  
“Ugh, get a room already.” Dean rolled his eyes, still not hot on the whole Satan-as-a-boyfriend thing after all this time. “And don’t think I’ll forget about Hell’s time difference. Don’t go spending a week down there and think I won’t notice.”  
Sam considered saying ‘what are you, my dad?’ or ‘what are you, my mom?’ but both might Sparta kick Dean into the Angst Pit for a week.  
“He’ll be back when I’m done with him.” A possessive tone crept into Lucifer’s playful threat. Ooh, that gave Sam the best kind of chills, and a strong hand grasped the front of Sam’s shirt helped even more. Those ice blue eyes never left Sam’s, and the implications of that sentence made the hunter’s dick twitch up in interest.  
“Better get going then.” Sam grinned, there was a thud of wings, and the hunter found himself in the throne room of Hell. Ohhh, the fucking memories in this room. Well, cavern.

The ceiling of Hell’s throne room swept upward into a jagged dome of obsidian that either reached back beyond sight, or the darkness grew too thick to see its end. But nobody went that far, or nobody except Sam or Lucifer were permitted. In what Sam presumed to be the centre, but could have been, like, the first eighth, a black throne had been carved up out of the obsidian ground, with its back to the open space. Smooth black rock stretched out from the base of the throne in L shapes on either side, to frame the lower section in front of which the King of Hell sat. The edges of the border were lit with white flame, which sometimes smouldered red or flared blue, probably a Hellish kind of mood lighting. About eight steps led down to the smooth floor space, where sometimes a demon council sat or traitors were brought (fun times) or some other business. At the top of the stairs, on either side, a standard was displayed – the glowing white sigil of Lucifer. Sam personally liked the place: classy and regal without being over the top. Not to mention all the fun they’d had here…

“You still remember your stripping lessons, pet?” Lucifer smirked, damn him, because he knew just how damn partial Sam was to that term.  
“Like I’d _ever_ forget.” The hunter sent him a seductive little grin back, and Lucifer’s hand splayed against his chest, urged him back just a little bit so his ass brushed the stone arm of the throne. Those lessons has been a very, very memorable few nights. Jeez. Sam’s cock was already half hard, his breath was short and his skin awash with heat and they hadn’t even started yet. Fuck, this was going to be good.  
“Now you listen carefully.” Lucifer’s eyes never left his, and the blue fire in them smouldered with anticipation. “You obey everything I say. Proper obedience, Sammy. You do _everything_ I tell you to. Don’t get demanding or defiant. If you’re bad, and Sammy, you can be so naughty…I will punish you.”  
With the duration of the sentence, Lucifer shifted closer and closer, so close he could probably feel Sam’s near-full erection at the promise. The hunter shifted his legs a little wider to give Lucifer access if he wanted it, then dipped his head to press light, submissive kisses up Lucifer’s neck. Sam knew the Devil loved his defiance, but subservience, once in a while, just drove the archangel crazy. Not that Sam was ever good at playing at those rules; teasing Lucifer and making him possessive was far too hot.  
“What do you want me to do first, Your Highness?” Sam breathed against the sensitive curve of Lucifer’s ear, then choked on a shocked cry as the Devil’s hand suddenly grasped his hard cock through the denim of his jeans. Shit, what –  
“Mm, my good little creature. So excited already.” Lucifer murmured, and fuck, Sam had to clutch at the archangel’s shoulders as that fucking talented hand rubbed him.  
“Lucifer, ah, ah – “ Sam gritted his teeth as the sudden friction and heat had his cock slick and his groin boiled with pleasure. Maybe today Lucifer would make him come over and over, get him dick-drunk and broken by sensation. Maybe – 

Sam’s train of thought broke off as a shiver wracked his legs. He had to leaned back on the throne arm for support as Lucifer’s sure hand stroked down under the V of his splayed legs to massage his balls.  
“Fucking hell.” Sam ground out. He buried his face in Lucifer’s neck as sweat made his skin tacky against his shirt, and something in his belly curled tight with pressure. Even goddamn _dry handjobs_ were incredible where the Devil was involved.  
“That’s the idea.” Lucifer purred, then squeezed straight up Sam’s shaft. As he did so, cool metal settled over Sam’s hips, cupped up the erect line of his cock to press it against his lower belly, slid under his balls, and left his ass bare beneath his jeans. Whatever kind of metal jockstrap this was, it felt like something from a particularly lewd fantasy MMO. Sam betted he’d be sporting the fucking tasteful side dick when his jeans came off. “You’re going to look so pretty in gold. Oh, of course, final touches.”  
Sam gasped as a tight ring latched around his cock. Oh shit. That’s why Lucifer had got him so hard. If he felt this desperate now, he was going to be _dying_ by the end. Gold armbands settled around Sam’s wrists too, and a gold circlet with wove around his head and into his hair, decorated with little hanging chains and gems. Sam wasn’t sure whether it made him feel like the prince of Hell or a harem girl, but either way it did kinda make him feel sexy in a way he hadn’t considered before.  
“Now, I have some business to attend to. Get stripping, my pretty thing, and don’t make it too fast.” Lucifer smirked, and although Sam did have a sassy comeback prepared, he’d made a deal. So instead he just lowered his eyes like he was some demure little thing, and bowed his head a little.  
“Yes, Your Highness.” He shot the Devil an coy smile, then loped over to the right side of the staircase to remove his shoes and socks. But Lucifer had left loopholes in his little deal, and Sam knew just how to exploit them. 

The King of Hell walked in front of his throne, and Sam couldn’t help watch in his peripheral vision as two pale apparitions shimmered behind Lucifer, then fluttered into existence as huge archangel wings. The stone throne was made for them – its back dipped down twice to cup under the joints, and laid them in a natural frame around the King. Sam didn’t know whether it was an angel thing, a reminder of his power to the demons or simply comfortable, but the hunter was so glad Lucifer did it. Those wings made him _weak_. But it wasn’t Sam’s turn to watch today, so he picked a rhythm and gave a little fluid turn, like Lucifer had taught him, and undulated his hips while he played with his jacket around his arms.  
“Mmm, good.” Lucifer hummed with one finger against his lip, his eyes covetous on Sam’s perky little ass as the hunter threw a wink over his shoulder. The jacket was a bit too bulky and unformed to be sexy, so Sam figured Lucifer would forgive him if he shed it so soon.

As Sam swung his hips and played with the hem of his dime-a-dozen shirt around his slim waist, the double stone doors opposite the throne and the stairs rumbled open, but Lucifer only spared a little glance at the demons who entered. Only when they addressed him did the Devil turn those hungry blue eyes off Sam, and the hunter noticed a little oil jar blink into existence at the corner of the stone between where it reached out a flaming arm and dipped down to form steps. So Lucifer wanted him all oiled up, huh? Well, he’d let the archangel believe he was going to be all nice and obedient for now, the hunter thought as he stripped off his shirt. Oh, it was time to have a bit of fun.

Sam approached the little jug with appreciation as Lucifer discussed the soul amount issue. He lifted it up, tipped his head back and drizzled the oil all down his shoulders and chest. Mmm, Lucifer had made it nice and warm too, and just the scent of it reminded Sam of sex so much that his hard cock leaked out precome against his jeans. Not that anyone would notice – from his belt to a little way down his thighs was soaked in streaks with oil. With confident hands, the hunter massaged himself as he rolled his body real slow, rubbed his muscles until they were slick and defined in the dim light. Sam just _enjoyed_ himself for a moment or two, and let the wicked little grin of what he was about to do play on his lips. Oh, Lucifer was going to kill him. Or someone. 

“Well, sire, we – “ The old, white trash of a demon stammered at the dark smirk, and lusty look Sam fixed her with, then snapped her eyes back to Lucifer. Ooh, Sam could _taste_ the demon’s discomfort from here. Time to get mischievous. With a slow saunter, the hunter made his way down the stairs toward the little council group as he slid open his belt from the crest of his erect, gold-covered cock. He kept bedroom eyes on all of them, and by the time he made it to the floor, Sam could already see beads of sweat on their brows or temples. Because they couldn’t look at him. They couldn’t _touch_ him for fear of Lucifer, but he could do anything he liked, even kill them, and they couldn’t deny him. That dark little shadow inside Sam _loved_ it. The power in his hands, the power over them. He didn’t crave it though, just…indulgencies were nice.

Sam gave a little turn, fisted his hands in the tight fabric over his ass and slipped the oil-damp denim a little further down. The hunter played with the fabric to reveal little slivers of his ass to the demons, all framed in gold. Hm, it still hadn’t quite had the intended effect yet even though there was a tremor in the voice of the spokes demon. His cock pulsed, and excitement thrilled up Sam’s chest just from the fun of an audience. Fuck, Lucifer knew him too well. 

With the most coquettish smile, Sam slunk over to the speaking demon, pretended to drink in her body with his eyes, and gyrated right on the air beside her hip. Ooh, now that was tasty. He didn’t even have to look to know that Lucifer’s eyes were on him, and that those blue eyes might have a speck of green in them. So the hunter just bit his lip, stepped right in front of her. Sam let his eyes go lazy as he swayed his hips in a way Shakira would have been proud of and let his loose, unbelted jeans slip down his thighs, then his calves, then he stepped out of them with dainty bare feet. Sam could hear the stressed breath of the five demons around him, who were trying not to watch Lucifer’s coveted consort lavish attention on them instead of the King. Demons had nightmares about this sort of thing, and Sam, the wicked creature he was allowed to be in Hell, grinned. He turned to the demon beside his previous target, and the man actually closed his eyes rather than risk…well, temptation, Sam smirked at the thought. The demon’s hands balled into fists to stop him shaking and Sam made a smug little ‘hm’ to himself, then pushed the limit just a little further; he sank down onto his knees in front of the man, braced himself on all fours as he offered his near-bare, utterly fuckable ass in Lucifer’s direction. Sam grinned at the thought of just how _jealous_ the archangel must look right now, spread his knees wider, and nuzzled the air right by this demon’s crotch – 

_Snap._

All five demons jumped so hard they almost ditched their skin as Lucifer snapped his fingers. The accountant in front of Sam gave a little whimper, but didn’t explode. Mmm, Satan must be feeling generous today. For now. The hunter turned to look back over his shoulder with the most salacious eyes he could muster, and all the demons flinched again as Lucifer snapped his fingers in Sam’s direction and pointed at his crotch.  
“Now, as you were saying Lakor, we would do well to expand our stock intake in America rather than Europe.” Lucifer continued without even sparing Sam a glance, without even acknowledging the pause. Annnd that’s what a jealous Lucifer looked like. The hunter smiled to himself, and didn’t even bother to get up: he crawled, nice and slow up the steps. The stone was a wonderful cool contrast against his knees and palms, and the little chains on his gold circlet and jockstrap teased his oil-slick skin in ways that made his erection jump against the flat of his belly. Fuck, his ass clenched and shivered with readiness to be taken, fuck, he was _so_ ready. 

Sam’s breath was already short as he reached the throne, and he stroked both palms up Lucifer’s thighs, but the archangel seemed super pissed, and his tone didn’t change one iota as he discussed soul rate comparison between Heaven and Hell. Well…Sam probably deserved that. Just a little. The hunter smirked, slotted himself between the archangel’s splayed legs and nosed up that prominent bulge. Ooh, fuck, now that was more of a reward than anything, that hot firmness that showed just how damn turned on Lucifer got by his body. So Sam lapped at the fabric, sucked up that firm hardness, yanked at the leather of Lucifer’s belt with his teeth and made little high hungry noises against the impassive stillness of the angel’s body. Finally he uncovered that swollen pink cock, and Sam pulled himself forward on the legs of the throne so that his chest was flush against the seat edge. Like an obedient slave, he ministered little licks to the head of the Devil’s cock, massaged his tongue into that sweet cluster of nerve endings that attached the foreskin, then sucked the stiff thing right back into him throat. Lucifer talked above him, the demons watched him fuck his mouth on their King’s cock, and Sam’s groin throbbed with delight at the pornographic voyeurism. Slick dripped down to his balls, which seemed heavy and hot in the gold casing. The hunter’s head span; he panted through his nose as he bobbed, and he pushed his ass back, wanted, _craved_ a finger to fill him but –  
A twitch in Lucifer’s thighs was all the warning Sam got, and then hot seed burst into his mouth. The hunter choked on the taste for a second, then swallowed it because he could be good, he could be _so_ good.

The resonant thud of the obsidian doors to the throne room told Sam that the soul accountants had left unscathed, and then a rough hand tangled into the hair at the back of his neck.  
“ _That_ was very bad behaviour, Sammy.” Lucifer murmured in that low, dangerous voice, and Sam panted up at him with the most innocent eyes he could muster. “Mm mmm, not even your cute puppy eyes can save you, pet.”  
Sam didn’t even get a chance to reply, as a sudden, slick piece of silicone thrust right up inside his body. The younger Winchester gasped so hard he choked, and his eyes must have flown comically wide, because Lucifer smirked as Sam clawed his nails into the archangel’s jeans.  
“Fuck – “ Sam’s usually manly voice was an embarrassing mess between a high moan and a shaky plea as his cock jumped so hard the tip hit the top of his golden encasement. If he hadn’t had a cock ring on, he would have come right then and there, and his oiled thighs shook with need. The toy, whatever it was, didn’t even come to his prostate, and Sam tried to arch back on it, but shit, goddamn, it wouldn’t move further inside him.  
“Lucifer…” Sam panted and clenched his muscles around the silicon in his ass, but it just _wasn’t fucking deep enough._  
“I told you I would punish you. Now do up my clothes and entertain me.” Lucifer looked away and flicked his hand toward the huge doors again. The hunter fixed the archangel’s jeans, then looked behind him to see another troupe of very unnerved-looking demons shuffle in. This wasn’t a rare occurrence that Sam would sit in on Lucifer’s business, but when it came to their little sex games…well, a possessive Lucifer could get dangerous, and if Sam was in the wrong mood it was a half and half that he’d drink a demon dry for a bit of added spice. Or that was how the rumours went in Hell. Usually Sam didn’t have demon blood more than twice a year, just to be on the safe side. But he wasn’t feeling it today and Lucifer was his master right now. And entertain him he would.

“Sire, concerning alterations to the torture program…” The lead demon began with a nervous swallow, but Sam ignored it and clambered on up to straddle Lucifer’s lap.  
“I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me deep and hard, and make me yours again and again and again…” Sam panted in a harsh whisper against the archangel’s ear as he fucked the air between them like a stripper. Oh for Heaven’s sake, if this buttplug would just _move!_ Lucifer gave an answer to the demon, but one lazy hand slid up his thigh to cup just beside where the gold ran under Sam’s ass.  
“Take all your anger, your passion out on me, spread me again and again, oh fuck Lucifer, you drive me wild – “ The hunter broke off to kiss and bite all the way down the Devil’s neck as he arched in his lap. Sweat from his frantic movements and gasped words pricked hot under the hair on his neck, down his chest, and he clenched so hard around the toy in his ass that it hurt. “Oh fuck, I’m so hot right now, I feel like a damn animal on heat and I want your cock in me until I can’t think, until all I do is scream your name over and over – unh!”

A loud, broken sound burst from Sam’s lips as Lucifer’s thumb slipped into the side of his skimpy gold crotch cover and massaged right against the slit of his dick. Sam’s hands trembled as he scoured them into Lucifer’s hair, he buried his face in the same plain old shirt the blonde archangel hardly ever changed and thrust quick and hard into that sweet friction as Lucifer kept up his torture talks like he wasn’t ending Sam’s damn life with one thumb. Pressure thrummed in Sam’s groin as pleasure built in waves and waves, and the fact that Lucifer’s demons could hear how desperate his keening was didn’t help his overstimulated mind.  
“I wanna come, I wanna come, fuck, I’m gonna come so hard, please!” Sam moaned into the sticky wetness of his own saliva on Lucifer’s neck, but the Devil’s thumb just slid away again. Fuck, his ass spasmed with frustration around the plug, and he dug his fingers into Lucifer’s skin so hard that if the archangel had been human there would be blood.  
“Very good.” Lucifer pulled his attention away from his demons for a moment to murmur in Sam’s ear. “Now groom my wings.”  
The Devil really did earn his reputation at torture, didn’t he?

Sam panted for a moment, made sure he was steady enough to stand, then slid back off Lucifer’s lap. The bright white feathers made a very shallow enclave around the throne, and despite Sam’s moose height, they towered above him. But he’d been an archangel’s mate for what had to be five years now; he probably knew his way around angel wings better than half of the angels. So Sam ran his fingers down the softness, and bit his lip as the right wing unfurled just a little bit to give him better access. Fuck, he loved it when they reacted to him on almost an innate instinct. Lucifer was taking a chance here; his wings were not as easily controlled as the rest of him, and Sam knew just how to make them tremble. 

The hunter urged away the aching pressure in his cock and pressed his body right up against the larger lower feathers. He managed to balance on his tiptoes as best as his shaking body would allow to face a line of feathers a little shorter than his finger just below the gradient of feather to floof up to the wing bone. With a dextrous tongue, Sam kitten-licked underneath them, right on that sensitive membrane as he stroked the larger feathers with both hands. The wing gave a delighted rustle and behind him, the doors to the Throne room boomed closed again.  
“I told you to groom them, not fuck them.” Lucifer growled and reached out an arm. The next thing Sam knew, a set of strong fingers caught his slender hip and tugged him away with such brusqueness that the hunter stumbled. “Again, pretty thing, you make this harder on yourself.”

Before Sam could consider whether that was a pun, the grip on his arm switched to his gold-decorated wrist and a hard tug had him bent over Lucifer’s knees. Oh fuck. The hunter gave a little helpless moan and braced his hands on the floor.  
“Oh no, Sammy, you stay quiet. Hear me?” Lucifer murmured as the doors ground open again. The hunter shivered and opened his legs a little wider as the Devil’s hands roamed along his thighs and back, but nodded all the same. God, he just wanted to be fucked, but he wasn’t allowed to beg. He just shook and panted under Lucifer’s lazy touch, gritted his teeth as those wicked nails traced the crease of his upper thigh.  
“Now, what have you got for me today?” Lucifer’s tone was mild as he addressed the next group of demons, but Sam never got to hear their reply. A firm palm smacked against his ass and drove the toy just deep enough to graze his sweet spot. Sam’s whole body jerked – he squeezed his eyes shut, his nails scratched against the stone, and the hunter had to grit his teeth hard to stop a cry of shock and pleasure. He panted for a minute, vision blurred and head dizzy. His ass sparked with the pain of the hit, but -  
Another smack fucked the plug back in again, before Sam had even recovered and his legs jolted so wide that one almost slipped off Lucifer’s knee. Deep in his stomach and balls coiled tense and his cock cried precome so much that it seeped out of the gold and trickled down his stomach. He could hear Lucifer talk above him, then another sharp hit stung his ass, then another and another, until all that Sam could hang on to was trying to choke down his cries as Lucifer pinned his spasming body to his knees with the other hand.

 

“What other avenues have you tried?” Lucifer asked his Loremaster in Chief as he helped Sam collapse down on to the ground with one arm when that ass had gone a delicate red. The hunter had been oh so very generous to give him no limits, and Lucifer always had far too much fun when he could get creative. Although even when he was playing the obedient little pet, Sam could be a defiant hussy. The hunter knew that getting on his knees for a demon would make Lucifer possessive, and the Devil didn’t know how he kept falling for Sam’s tricks. Lucifer spared a glance at the man who eased himself up on to all fours; those elegant eyes had gone glassy, his muscles glistened with oil and sweat, and mmm, Sam really did look pretty in gold. Like an exotic slave, and that made the obedience he rarely got from the man even tastier. His cock was full mast again just from spanking that tight little ass. Like, fuck, if he was going to thank his Father for anything, it would be for giving Sam the best ass in the entire world.

“We tried the witches, and they agreed to aide our search. Fairies might be an option, but we don’t have much power in their realm.” The Loremaster answered, and Lucifer reached a hand down to stroke Sam’s hair. The man had been quiet, as Lucifer had asked, so he deserved a little reward.  
“I can speak with them. Last time we were on good terms.” Lucifer smiled, then turned to Sam. “Now are you going to groom my wings properly this time?”  
The hunter just looked up at him with those big brown eyes and nodded. Damn he played the wide-eyed, innocent harem boy well.  
“Contact the crossroads section and have them arrange me a meeting.” Lucifer didn’t allow his voice to shiver a little bit as Sam’s dextrous fingers trailed across his feathers, slid them back into order, stroked them the perfect direction. Fuck, it was so nice to have someone who knew what they were doing. Tingles fled down his spine, more and more intense with each touch, and Lucifer’s cock throbbed under his jeans. Fuck, he wanted in that pretty ass. Well, today was about doing what he wanted, so why not?

“Now, about the UK.” Lucifer continued as his left wing fell prey to Sam’s talented hands. A jolt of electric pleasure lanced down to his lower back, and both of his wings tremored. Shit Sam…A glance to his left gave him the sight of the man’s bronze skin stark against the white of Lucifer’s feathers. Through the side of his skimpy garment, the Devil could see that strained cock, red with arousal, and Sam’s stomach, groin and thighs were wet with slick from it.  
“Ireland is fine – fey and such stopped them spreading wards. Scotland never liked British suggestions, so it’s mainly just Britain we can’t access.” The Loremaster reported as the tightness of Lucifer’s jeans became a problem. Another flash of Sam’s toned ass, and the Devil made his mind up.  
“What kind of magic are they using?” He beckoned Sam over with a finger, and it got to Lucifer how he just padded over, all complaint and tame.  
“We’re not entirely sure, sire.” Another demon, the magic advisor, swallowed. “Every time we try and find out, we are dispelled back to Hell too soon.”  
“Hm.” Lucifer turned to Sam instead and his wings gave a little shiver of anticipation. “Straddle my lap, face away from me and brace your hands on my legs.”  
“Yes Your Highness.” Despite Sam’s obedient tone, Lucifer didn’t miss that glint of satisfaction in Sam’s eyes. This little minx would be the fucking end of him. Even succubi didn’t have this kind of allure, that pulled Lucifer one way with its sweetness, then another way with its darkness and here and there with confidence, laughter and a hundred different sides.  
“Well, I might be able to get Balthazar to do a fly over for the right price, but I have a feeling it may be angel-proofed in some places.” Lucifer’s cock leaked with desire as Sam got into the position, arched down like a stretching cat and offered his body for whatever Lucifer wanted. He rubbed a pleased hand under the loose gold on Sam’s hip bone to tell the hunter he’d done well, then undid his own jeans. “How about witches? We might be able to get something from them. Now you stay quiet, Sammy.”

He eased the toy out of Sam’s tight ass, covered his cock with extra slippery lube, then pressed his cockhead against that needy little entrance. The hunter’s whole gorgeous body spasmed, and one of Sam’s hands snapped off Lucifer’s leg to smother a noise.  
“Even witches don’t last long in Britain, however we believe there may be a few migrants that could give us information.” The magic advisor replied and kept a wonderful pokerface at watching the pair of them fuck. But that’s just how it should be, and demons were pretty used to public sex anyway. There was a whole level of Hell just for fornication, never mind the rest of the place. Nobody had any inkling of shame here. Why should they? 

Lucifer teased his thick glans in and out of the entrance of Sam’s tight, hot body as the hunter trembled like jelly. Well, let him suffer – a little payback for him being so naughty earlier.  
“Track them down and make sure you have leverage on them before friendly or hostile interrogation.” Lucifer tugged Sam’s hip back with one hand, and filled the hunter up real nice and slow. Sam’s toned thighs gave continuous, violent shakes and his fingers clawed into Lucifer’s shin. The Devil kept down a groan as the hunter’s ass squeezed with need around him and with the next push in found a nice spot which hit something wonderful on the head of him.  
“Sire, I have also come to request permission to test out experimental magic and educate demons more on the subject.” His magic advisor pulled out a file from her jacket, and Sam arched his back with desperation, moans muffled under his hand. But the hunter couldn’t come no matter how good it felt, so Lucifer kept him where it felt so sweet on his cock at a cruel, slow pace. “After we lost Alastair, Azazel and his children and Lilith, the great practisers of more advanced magic, the use of it has steadily declined, especially among new demons.”  
Ooh shit, right there, right there…The Devil slowed right down, and propped his chin up on his hand as he leaned against the throne armchair. The other hand stayed on Sam’s hip, moved the man just how Lucifer wanted in a nonchalant kind of way. A bored king casually fucking his pretty slave for entertainment, even though Sam was oh so much more than that.  
“Yes, I agree. More protection against my brothers and sisters would be advantageous, especially if Michael tries to get cocky.” Lucifer nodded, then dropped his eyes to watch his stiff girth fill Sam’s gold adorned body, get massaged by that tight hole as he slid in and out with slow thrusts. Precome from Sam’s tortured cock dripped onto Lucifer’s outstretched legs, and he could see those massive, sweat slick shoulders heave with desperate breath.  
“I endeavoured to propose a mandatory spell class for demons above rank 50.” The demon – Kaol, he thought she was called – continued, but ah, fuck, that was it. 

Lucifer’s balls tensed, and then a surge of heat raced up his cock, speared his groin with bliss. He held Sam with a firm but gentle hand as he fucked his seed into this obedient little creature with lazy rolls of his hips. Oh that was nice, that was hot and silky and _so_ pliant… At the last moment, he eased Sam off his cock and covered that convulsing ring of muscle in his come as well. The hunter’s body juddered like a house in an earthquake as his sensitive nerves were splashed with heat. Oh, he always loved the sight of that, never mind the high, desperate noise Sam smothered down.  
“I plan to cover the magic in the ancient tomes, and might I be so bold to request your help also? It is known you taught Azazel.” Kaol set her shoulders, and Sam tried to crawl off his lap, get some sort of respite, but Lucifer just caught him around that slender waist.  
“When you have some stand out students, I will assess their loyalty and teach them a trick or two if they succeed.” Whoever said he wasn’t a generous king? Lucifer nodded as he pushed a longer vibrator into his lover’s body this time. They were getting there, but no rest for his little Sammy yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the gratuitous smut begins :P And did anyone else think Hell's throne room in the canon was a bit underwhelming? I sure did lol. Thank you to everybody who has left comments and kudos on this so far, and I'd love to know what y'all thought of the update! ^.^ In relation to last week's notice - I put up the message on A Touch of Destiny, but I'll put it up here too in case any of you who donated don't read that fic:  
> Everybody…I have no words to describe how I feel about the amount of generosity you showed me last week when I asked for help. I’m so used to being ignored by people in my real life, y’know, that I never expected anything like the donations you gave me. I had to keep going and checking my Paypal to make sure it was real. I was reduced to tears by your kindness, and I won’t forget it. I will continue to write for you, I will continue to do my best to make you smile and enjoy yourselves with my writing as much as I can. Thank you, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Blessings go with you my friends, and as always, stay awesome. (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡


	3. Bliss n' Bonbons

Sam was beside himself with sensation. His whole body felt like a bowstring ready to snap, everything shook, he could barely breathe from the heat inside him and his groin ached, cock so swollen it would be near painful to touch. Fuck, it had been torture, having Lucifer’s thick heat inside him knowing he couldn’t come on it, have it stroke his prostate, and then Lucifer, that bastard, coming all over him, fuck…Sam’s throat jumped with a whimper as the bulb of Lucifer’s next instrument of torture put firm pressure on that bump of pleasure inside him. God…

As though Lucifer had heard that forbidden exclamation in his head, the Devil let Sam’s waist go, and he half crawled, half collapsed onto the floor at Lucifer’s feet in a trembling heap. His vision blurred and every muscle quivered, and he just wanted release, just wanted to _come_.  
“Oh fuck!” He cried as the vibrator buzzed into life. This was too much, this was fucking too much, but at the same time, he was out of his head with pleasure. The hunter dragged himself up onto all fours at Lucifer’s feet, moaned as he rubbed against the Devil’s shins like an animal begging for scraps.  
“Please, please, Lucifer – ahh!” Sam clawed at the ground and arched his spine as his eyes rolled back; the vibrations welled deep into him, his balls tried to pull up and give him release, but fuck, that just sent another wrack of exasperated ecstasy through him. Lucifer didn’t rebuke him for his noises this time, so Sam let the demons hear him moan, let the demons watch him as he jolted over and writhed with desperation on his back at Lucifer’s utter mercy. His whole body burned, hot and overstimulated, his cock pounded, and something else filled Sam’s ears. The thud of hearts, four or five, and the scent of something too delicious to resist hit his senses.

The hunter’s vision blurred, and he was back on his knees again. A thick string of clear fluid dripped from his gold cock encasement, and he made a guttural noise as the vibrator thrummed shots of bliss into his lower back. But that began to sink into the recesses of his mind as this new treat enticed his senses. Sam went very still, although he was unaware of it, and fixed his eyes on the source; the demons at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Leave.” Lucifer’s sharp tone cut through his haze a bit, and the demons practically ran. Sam tried to stagger to his feet and chase the scent, but a strong hand caught his shoulder before he got off his knees and the buzz against the hunter’s prostate stopped. “Sam? Sammy, come here.”

Sam shot a last hungry look toward the closed doors, then crawled with some hesitation back up into Lucifer’s lap. The haze began to trickle away, as the frustration of his body trickled back. Even though it wasn’t on, the toy sat with excruciating pressure on his prostate, and Sam nuzzled in desperation up Lucifer’s neck, panted and nipped at his jaw.  
“You can’t eat me, pet.” The blue-eyed archangel chuckled, and held his hips still for a moment. They stopped there for a moment until the bloodlust had passed and the heat of Sam’s frustrated body washed over him instead. The hunter’s breath threatened to turn into whimpers as his cock strained and his balls pounded with the need for release. Maybe begging would do it. Fuck, he would beg until he was hoarse, if that got him release.  
“Please, please, please Your Majesty, fuck me again.” To his shame he sobbed in Lucifer’s ear. “Let me come on your cock, I’ll be so good for you…”  
“Beg just a little more.” Lucifer, that absolute bastard, whispered back. The blonde man’s hand stroked down his back to play on a rub spot at the base of his spine, and Sam pressed his ass back with a helpless moans. His skin was so sensitive that he couldn’t even speak again until the Devil stopped touching that wonderful spot; he just groaned and sobbed for minutes as his hips tried to hump the air for respite.  
“Please g-get inside me.” The hunter finally moaned out. He couldn’t take this. His cock and balls hurt with pressure, he could feel every millimetre that vibrator moved, and his whole body shone with sweat. Sam bowed his head, knees flattened against the hard rock of Lucifer’s throne. “I beg you, please, please.”  
“What do you call me?” Lucifer’s rough tongue sent a shimmer of heat from his neck right across his shoulders.  
“No, oh fuck!” Sam arched into that wicked tongue, writhed under Lucifer’s clever teeth, and white spots danced across his vision, but he was there, he was almost there… “I mean, yes, do what you want with me, do what you want, I’m your slave.”  
He was hardly even listening to himself, but he just hoped that Lucifer forgave him for his little faux pas. It took all his willpower but Sam pulled his neck back from that talented mouth to meet Lucifer’s gaze with eyes that begged.  
“Your Majesty. My body is yours, please...take it.”  
“So good for your King.” The older blonde leaned forward and caught Sam’s lips. As he did so, those fingers wandered down the hunter’s defined hipbones and Sam gasped with the delicious naked sensation as Lucifer unlatched the golden bands. “Even though you are such a pretty thing in these, I’ve been wanting to undress you for a long time.”

Shit, every little piece of skin that had been covered now buzzed with sensitivity as the gold grazed erogenous zones on its path off, and Sam moaned into Lucifer’s lips, but didn’t demand a deeper or more passionate kiss; he thought he might die if the Devil chose to punish him again. The gold cock ring stayed on, probably since Sam would shoot the moment it came off. Fuck, this was going to be the best orgasm of his life, unh, shit...  
“Feels so good – oh – “ And then Sam was crying with frustration, sobs that echoed around the chamber as Lucifer worked the vibrator out of him. God, his ass was so slick with Lucifer’s seed and open, so fucking ready. Beneath him, the archangel’s clothes dissolved, and Sam had to mentally hold himself back from pressing his body against that bare skin and trying to fuck himself on the Devil’s proud erection. Strong, warm hands rubbed up from Sam’s ass to the middle of his tensed back then down again, and the hunter panted hard against Lucifer’s scruff, cheeks wet with tears. His own cock glistened an angry purple-red, but then all thoughts snapped out his brain as Lucifer’s hands cupped under his ass cheeks and dragged him forward.  
“Yes, yes, unh, yes…” Sam gasped and shivered, giddy with the promise, so, so desperate…

Those huge wings curved around and scooped under Sam’s shoulders as he leaned back for a good angle, the feathers so silky and soft on his hot skin.  
“Oh, oh fuck.” Sam swallowed as the thick, hot tip of Lucifer’s cock pushed his fucked out hole wide again. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything, he pawed Lucifer’s shoulders as he tried to hang on, and his breath came so hard and fast he might hyperventilate.  
“Good boy.” Lucifer panted back, but the angle was so shallow that Sam’s tormented prostate didn’t get a break, and no, God, Lucifer thrust faster, rubbing him just right, and there were no demons here now to distract him from this torture. The older blonde snapped his hips hard, fucked him in quick earnest now and Sam couldn’t…he lost it. He clung on to Lucifer’s shoulders, writhed back against the archangel’s wings as strangled cries burst out of the hunter’s lips with each movement; Sam’s cock jumped, his balls seemed so heavy and ached to Hell, and God, he was going to die from this.

“Ready?” Lucifer murmured, and leaned forward to suck bliss over Sam’s hard nipple.  
“Yes, please, yes!” Sam garbled out so loud it echoed, and that was the last proper sentence he managed for a while. The ring came off and the long-stalled orgasm hit him like a fucking train. Oh _shit_. Sam’s back snapped into a rigid arc; he clawed at the archangel beneath him as he screamed at the ceiling. Heat filled his groin, and he tensed so hard his thigh muscles hurt from the strain. White spurts sprayed out of his cock again and again, but Sam couldn’t even see as his eyes rolled. The hunter felt Lucifer ram hard into him with harsh grunts, bury that firm cock balls deep in his body again and again and again without mercy, then sliver spots burst over the cave ceiling and a curtain of black closed off consciousness.

***

“Mm.” Sam huffed into the darkness of his eyelids, and just basked for a moment in sensation. His whole body glowed with bliss, and he was covered in something so soft it was exquisite against his naked skin. A gentle hand stroked through his hair, and the hunter made a gruntled little noise in the back of his throat.  
“You clocked out for a minute there, pet.” Lucifer’s voice was fucking smug, so Sam just took his time to open him eyes. He’d fainted? Damn, he should have known that might happen; blood gone to all the right places, barely able to get a breath in, yeah, a kinky Lucifer was a cocktail for orgasms so intense you passed out.  
“Unm, fucking hell.” Sam mumbled and squinted at the blurry archangel shape. He thought about saying something else, but couldn’t be fucked. Lucifer had apparently carted them both off to the Satanic boudoir in his brief break from the world.  
“Mmm hmm, now open up.” Lucifer appeared to be stretched out on his front beside Sam, but on top of the crimson mink rather than under it. Still naked and with those glossy white wings still on display, he looked like some kind of erotic Michelangelo painting.  
“If you put your dick in my mouth, I swear I’ll bite you.” Sam hummed, and his lover snickered, all pretty curved lips and charismatic lines. But the hunter supposed their deal lasted as long as he was in Hell, so he stayed obedient and opened his mouth. 

The Devil reached over, and then a burst of chocolate filled his mouth. Mmm, ok, he could deal with being fed bonbons.  
“I should threaten your friends all the time – it reaps good results.” Lucifer smirked down at him and Sam shot him what he hoped was a glare, but was probably a sleepy squint.  
“Only if they deserve it.” Sam replied after he finished his bonbon, but Lucifer supplied him with another. “You knew as soon as she sent the first text that it wasn’t me, didn’t you.”  
“Of course.” The older blonde shot him a perky smile and poured nectar into a golden goblet. “You don’t even use emoji’s when you’re drunk. Now drink.”  
“You’re giving me BDSM aftercare for that?” Sam snorted, and eased his bliss-wrecked body on to one elbow. “You didn’t even break out the horse whip.”  
“You passed out though.” Lucifer shrugged, and the hunter took the drink. That hadn’t even been light BDSM by Satanic Standards, but then again, Sam supposed the Devil could get him to do that on regular terms. Unlike getting him utterly obedient and dressing him up like a male Princess Leia. The latter was completely new, and Sam realized he still had the gold wristbands and headpiece on.  
  
“You like me in these, don’t you.” The hunter smirked and flicked his adorned wrist.  
“Very much.” The Devil’s blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and he reached over to steal some of Sam’s nectar. “I like ‘Your Highness’ as well.”  
“I know you like me.” Sam grinned back, and Lucifer pursed his lips in good humour as he realized what he’d just said.  
“Maybe one day you’ll catch me in a complaint mood, my little prince, and I’ll call you that all night long.”  
“While you feed me chocolate and nectar? I could get used to that.” Sam laughed at Satan’s quirked eyebrow, handed him the goblet back and flopped down again. Hell, his body still tingled with that insane orgasm, and paired with chocolate and nectar, this felt more like Heaven than Hell. Sam’s eyelids weighed heavy - that vigorous release had sapped his energy more than usual – and then there was a little rustle of feathers as Lucifer spread a wing out to cover him. The archangel seemed to do that a lot of the time when Sam slept, even if the hunter had blankets and sheets for days. Perhaps it was an innate angel protection thing, but whatever it was, it never failed to be the best, most nightmare-proof blanket ever.  
“Go to sleep, pretty thing.” That melodious voice hummed, and warm lips pressed against Sam’s forehead. A gentle hand unclasped the wristband on his right hand, then reached for his left. The hunter rolled over, right under the soft awning of the archangel’s wing, and it tucked around him even closer. Soothing fingers in his hair was the last thing Sam felt before he slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this little episode in the series. Hope you enjoyed! \^.^/ I'm totally going to do a demon blood fic a little later on, so consider that a lil teaser ;P I would love to hear what you thought of it, so leave a review if you like - they always make my day. Thanks to everyone who has already left kudos and comments - y'all are amazing! Stay awesome buddies  
> ︵‿︵(´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)︵‿︵
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can [check out my novel](https://www.kobo.com/nz/en/ebook/tea-in-the-outback) or [Feed me!](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=TT3Q6W95QFSM2) (plz food is good) ^.^


End file.
